


we're (a little bit) in love

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: And THAT'S important, Din and Luke are Not Smart, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Fuckbuddies, Lovers to Idiots to Lovers, M/M, Meet the Family, but thats okay we love them, or - Freeform, she understands grogu's baby talk, this is way more serious and angsty than the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: “You didn’t tell me your sister is a Hutt killer,” Din hissed.Luke blinked and tilted his head. “What?”“Your sister--” Din repeated, gesturing to Leia, who was looking at them with a bemused smile. Grogu cooed and squealed. “--is a Hutt killer.”Luke blinked again. “I--do you mean Jabba?”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 29
Kudos: 862
Collections: Star Wars





	we're (a little bit) in love

Luke had insisted that this was just going to be a formal planetary meeting—an introduction between two world leaders, the Mand’alor and the Princess of Alderaan. He said that he was only tagging along because he hadn’t seen his sister in a few months, but Din knew Luke well enough to know when there was a _but_ coming. 

“It’s just a routine meeting, I promise.” Luke smiled brightly.

“But…?” Din prompted. He crossed his arms over his chest, cocked his hip, and fixed Luke with a blank stare. 

They were standing outside the door to the senate chamber on Chandrila. Din should have walked in there already and greeted Leia with proper introductions that Din still didn’t entirely understand, but Luke had stopped and started babbling about _routine meetings_. Din had assumed that there was something more going on when Luke first brought up that Leia wanted to meet him. They were lying in Luke’s bed on Yavin, still sweaty and naked and breathing hard from a quick fuck when Luke had blurted it out. 

But now, standing in front of the senate doors and watching Luke fumble, Din was certain of it. 

Luke’s smile didn’t fade, but he did nervously bounce Grogu in his arms. Grogu cooed in delight, throwing his hands up and giving a toothy smile. 

“Well, uh, Leia knows that we’re, uh…” Luke trailed off and looked down at Grogu. 

“Having sex.” Din finished. His cheeks grew warm under his helmet, but he didn’t see any reason to dance around it. 

And it wasn’t like Grogu would understand what it ment. 

“Yeah. That.” Luke cleared his throat. He looked back up at Din, then fixed his eyes on something that was just over Din’s shoulder. His own cheeks were flushed a pretty pink. “She wants to meet you.”

The implications were loud and clear. 

Luke and Din have never actually given a name to this thing that they were doing. It had been just as sudden as Luke’s appearance in Din’s life—Din had gone off to Mandalore with Bo-Katan after Luke had left with Grogu, and it hadn’t even been three days before he was leaving Mandalore and jetting off to Yavin. Bo-Katan knew just how to get under Din’s skin, and instead of giving her the fight she wanted, Din left with the darksaber still safely hanging from his waist. 

Luke had been puzzled when Din landed, but no less pleased. Grogu had been delighted, and the child had spent the whole day happily nestled in Din’s arms. And then the sun had set, and Din put Grogu to bed, and then it was just him and Luke left to wander the temple gardens. 

Din still wasn’t sure how it had happened, but at some point Din had crowded Luke up against a tree and left his helmet abandoned on a nearby bench, and Luke had his fingers tangled in Din’s hair as he kissed him hard enough to bruise. Din had enough sense left to grab his helmet before they stumbled back inside, where they fell into Luke’s bed and left enough bruises and bite marks on each other to last for days. 

They did it again the next night, and the next, and then Din had gone back to Mandalore. They kept doing it every time Din visited, and Din had learned to ignore how his heart fluttered every time he saw Luke smile.

And now here they were. 

“It’ll be fine.” Luke said. His voice had gone up in pitch. 

Din swallowed back something bitter. “Luke—“

“Comeon.” Luke cut him off and moved to open the chamber door, but Din stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“Do we need to talk about this?” Din asked quietly. 

Luke didn’t look at him for a moment. He kept looking at the door, and Din’s heart pounded against his ribs. Din was good at ignoring his feelings, but eventually his walls and barriers would fall. It had happened enough times for him to know exactly how this went. And the walls he had built around Luke had just shattered. 

Luke finally looked up at him. His smile was gone. “Yeah. Yeah, we do.” 

Din took in a deep breath and nodded. 

“But Leia first,” Luke said. He was smiling again, but this one wasn’t as easy and carefree like the smiles he usually gave Din. This one looked forced. “I can hear her yelling at me.” 

Din was confused for a moment. He couldn’t hear any yelling and he certainly couldn’t see anyone, but then he realized that this must be one of those Force things that he didn’t entirely understand. So he nodded, took Grogu from Luke, and hung back while he opened the door. 

Grogu cooed softly and reached up a hand to gently pat Din’s helmet. 

Din held Grogu a little closer and followed after Luke, only to stop abruptly when he spotted Leia across the room. 

Luke only made it a few more steps before he realized Din wasn’t following him.

“Is everything okay?” he asked. 

“You didn’t tell me your sister is a Hutt killer,” Din hissed.

Luke blinked and tilted his head. “What?” 

“Your sister--” Din repeated, gesturing to Leia, who was looking at them with a bemused smile. Grogu cooed and squealed. “--is a Hutt killer.” 

Luke blinked again. “I--do you mean Jabba?” 

Din opened his mouth to respond, but then Leia was _right there_. Din straightened and went as stiff as stone, pulling Grogu close enough to his chest that his head bumped the bottom of Din’s helmet. 

“I didn’t know I was known for that,” Leia said.

Din was suddenly nervous for an entirely different reason. “I--I used to take a lot of jobs from Jabba.” Din swallowed and glanced at Luke. “It was...it was pretty big news in the guild.” 

Leia smiled good naturedly. “Well, it was a long time ago.” then she held out a hand, and Din hesitated for only a moment before shifting Grogu to his hip so he could clasp his hand with Leia’s. She squeezed her hand around Din’s gently. “It’s nice to finally meet--Luke speaks very fondly of you.” 

Din blinked. “Luke talks about me?” 

“Oh, he never shuts up about you.” 

Din looked at Luke, who was suddenly very interested in the floor. 

“He tells me you're interested in joining Mandalore with the New Republic?” Leia continued. 

Din was thrown for a loop at the sudden shift in topic, but he recovered quickly enough. He still didn’t understand the nuances of the politics that came with the title he now held, but he could talk treaties and alliances well enough. 

He and Luke were going to stay for a few days anyway, so if Din didn’t work out something today, he still had time. 

“We need help rebuilding Mandalore,” Din said. 

As the word spread of Din wielding the darksaber, many clans and tribes returned to Mandalore with renewed hope. And they _were_ rebuilding, but it was slow going. They didn’t have the proper resources to fully return Mandalore to what it was, let alone the means to sustain enough food and water for the planet's quickly growing population. But his people's pride had stopped Din from seeking help, and with very little options left, Din went off on his own to seek the proper help and resources for his people.

Because they _were_ his people now, whether he liked it or not. 

He had spoken about it with Luke plenty of times, but Luke didn’t have the political sway that Leia did. He couldn’t help Din--all he could do was listen and offer comfort. 

“If you were to join, we would send the proper materials and supplies that you needed right away.” Leia offered him a small smile. “But I would imagine that it would take a few days to settle on an agreement.” 

Din nodded, and Grogu babbled excitedly. 

Luke’s head shot up. Grogu cooed, and Luke narrowed his eyes. 

Din was used to this near silent communication between the two of them, so he ignored it. 

“Speaking of settling,” Leia shot a pointed look at Luke. “I’ll let you two get settled in your room, and then you and I can discuss this more tonight.” she looked back at Din and offered him another smile. “Take care of my brother, okay?”

The last part was said softly enough that only Din could hear.

“I will,” Din said just as softly, and then, “Thank you.” 

Leia nodded, and then Luke was tugging Din back out of the senate chamber while Grogu babbled and cooed and waved his hands around. His nonsensical babbles got louder the longer Luke stayed silent, and Din could hear Leia snort out a laugh just as the doors closed behind them.

“I’m in love with you.” Luke blurted out. Then he looked at Grogu. “There! I told him!”

Grogu squealed.

Din blinked. “What?” 

“I’m in love with you,” Luke repeated. He sounded sad this time--like he had been defeated before the fight even began. “You wanted to talk about it, and that’s what I have to say.” 

Luke crossed his arms high over his chest and looked away from Din. 

Din took a moment to let the words sink in. Then he gently set Grogu down and stepped closer to Luke. He waited for Luke to turn to look back at him before he lifted his hands and held Luke’s face between them, and then he slowly and rested his forehead against Luke’s. 

Luke’s breath hitched.

“I’m only allowed to remove my helmet for members of my clan,” Din said softly. “Did you know that?”

Luke’s eyes widened in surprise. His cheeks flushed pink, and a soft _oh_ slipped from between his lips. “I didn’t think--” 

Din let out a soft breath. “Yeah. Me too.” 

Din had twisted his creed and found loopholes and flaws and hurdles he could jump over all so he could hold Luke and have him in whatever capacity Luke would allow him, and knowing that he could keep holding him--?

“I’m in love with you too,” Din said. “Have been for awhile.” 

Luke laughed softly, and Din thought that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Grogu, as soon as he finds out they're going to stay for a few days: now you can tell daddy that you love him!  
> Luke: no. absolutely not. if I do that I will die.  
> Grogu: tellhimtellhimtellhimtellhimtellhim-  
> Luke: FINE


End file.
